1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, many liquid crystal display panels or liquid crystal optical assemblies include alignment films. If a substrate is covered by an alignment film, a process of rubbing follows to more orderly arrange and align the liquid crystals, such that a desirable display mode is achieved.
However, force exerted during rubbing is difficult to normalize, possibly causing thickness of the alignment film to be non-uniform. The result is occurrence of mura.